


Перед бурей

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Gen, RPF, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>австро-немецкий РПС по мотивам недавних гастролей в Японию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед бурей

Море Лукас очень любил, вот только бывать там приходилось нечасто. Да и Маржан, если уж удавалось им вырваться куда-нибудь вдвоем, предпочитала чистые бассейны, удобные шезлонги и освежающие коктейли, а не раскаленный песок и принесенные прибоем водоросли. 

Но в этот раз Марж на все лето застряла в австрийской глубинке, а самого Лукаса закинуло в Японию. Тут уж он не собирался упускать шанс и в первый же просвет между репетициями решил сбежать на пляж. 

— А ты сам туда доберешься? – Марк с сомнением посмотрел на пышущего энтузиазмом друга и вздохнул: — Ладно, подожди минут пятнадцать, я соберусь. 

Полотенце Марк позаимствовал из номера, плавки нашлись на дне чемодана: сказывался кочевой образ жизни. Не то чтобы ему сложно было купить новые, возникни в том необходимость, но чаще всего было просто влом, да и устраивать дома склад плавок не хотелось. Их ведь на холодильник не повесишь, не магниты. 

В общем, пятнадцать минут спустя они с Лукасом вышли из отеля и зашагали к станции. Лукас то и дело поглядывал на навигатор, Марк – по сторонам, запоминая дорогу. Навигатор не подвел, и вскоре они мчались на поезде через город. За окном проплывали небоскребы, мелькали местные святилища, разноцветные клумбы. Марк подался вперед, чтобы рассмотреть яркий катерок, и Лукас тут же удобно устроился у него на плече. Случайно, по привычке. 

Видимо, по той же привычке Марк внимательно оглядел замершего в одних плавках у кромки воды друга, отметив, что о креме для загара они оба благополучно забыли и скорее всего успеют сгореть и за отпущенные им полчаса. Нечего терять время, решил он и с разбегу бросился в воду, обрызгав Лукаса с головы до ног и вызвав трепет среди японок. Лукас возмущенно отряхнулся и кинулся следом.

— Странно, что нас к порядку не призвали, — невнятно пробормотал Лукас, кутаясь в полотенце. 

— А мы ничего плохого не делали, — фыркнул Марк, тяжело дыша. – Так, побарахтались немного. Давай вытирайся, время! 

— Я устал! Руки неподъемные, ноги дрожат. Как после хорошего секса.

— Угу.

Марк поднялся, отряхнул песок с плавок и неспешно направился к фургончику с минералкой. Вернулся он с парой бутылок и аккуратно свернутой ярко-желтой панамкой с мультяшными котятами. Расправил ее и нахлобучил Лукасу на макушку. 

— Это чтобы дополнить романтический образ. 

— Не знал, что тебя возбуждают такие штуки.

— Меня ты возбуждаешь со своими идеями. 

— Тоже мне домосед. Секс на пляже в чужой стране, сам же рассказывал! Может, мне завидно, а тут такая возможность... — Лукас натурально изобразил обиду и отвернулся.

— На пляже не обещаю, а вот на репетиции держись, будет тебе адреналин, — Марк лениво потянулся и, сжав друга в объятиях, поцеловал в шею. – И на концерте тоже. И…

— Эй, я в рабство не сдавался! Романтика так романтика! Свидание у нас с тобой было, теперь ужин при свечах, а там я подумаю. И потом, вы окончательно испортили образ Смерти! Поехали в отель!

Хмурый вид Марка Лукас был готов списать на обгоревший нос и горестные стоны гримеров, но тяжелый взгляд, которым одарил его друг перед репетицией, предрекал бурю. Дер Тод был грозен как никогда. Бедняге Рудольфу от Смерти досталось по первое число, и интуиция подсказывала, что это был только первый акт.


End file.
